Cottage Getaway
by Michelle Whitlock-Cullen
Summary: Alice and Bella have been together for a little over five years now and Bella has something very special Planned for them. Better summary inside. One Shot Femslash - Alice/Bella paring Lemons!


**AN: Plagiarism is a serious issue and is against the law, being a Fanfiction does not make a difference it is still considered to be theft and copyright infringement. So please, if you see anyone with a stolen fanfic story/s please contact the author of the original so they can decide on how to deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM unfortunately.**

**Okay so this is my first attempt at writing well anything fanfic related. It's a simple one shot with a little bit of a story line so you can understand the who, what, where and when. I would love feedback and please don't be shy I can take criticism as well. If you think I could have done better with something please let me know. I would like to keep writing but also improve while doing it so any feedback is much appreciated. **

**I have taken some advice from some constructive criticism received and updated the story. The review was much appreciated and only serves to help make better writers. Thanks so much! **

**Please keep in mind this is a femslash. - Alice/Bella pairing You have been warned.**

**Thanks and until next time, Happy reading! ~Michelle~**

Alice the love of my life and I have been together for 5 years now. We met when we were in high school. She was dating Jasper who is still one of our best friends but is now married to Maria with 2 kids. Me, I was dating Edward, Alice's brother who is also still great friends, married to Tanya, and going to med school. At the time neither one of us thought that we would end up together like we are but after we became friends we just kept getting closer until the night of my eighteenth birthday when we got just a bit tipsy. When we both woke up the next morning naked lying next to each other we couldn't stop the electricity that sparked between us. We ended our relationships that day with every detail of truth we could remember from the night before. Of course we left out the intimate moments. Surprisingly the guys understood and both of them had said they had a feeling it would happen and held no hard feelings towards us for it.

So now 5 years, 7months, and 16 days later, I have something very special planned for my girl and since it's a first for me I am really hoping she like it. Normally Alice is the one to make all our plans and be the in charge type but this is something we have been working on. Trying to get me out of my shell is a lot easier said than done but I think it's time I show her just how far we have come.

"Alice, baby do you have any plans this weekend?" I ask trying not to arouse too much suspicion. I know she has been asking about why I have so much time thinking lately. Little does she know that what I have planned for this weekend we leave her breathless.

"Bella you know that I don't. It's been too busy at the shop to worry about making plans for anything else." She answers. We always try to let each other know when we have plans so we don't have problems with trying to work everything out.

"Well I was thinking maybe you would like to come out to the cottage with me?" I ask her while trying not to let the blush fighting to come out consume me.

"I just think that we haven't had time to get away in so long it would be good for us to get out of the city and reconnect. With you working so hard to get Glamours up and running and me trying to get my teaching degree, we really haven't had anytime to just be us." I know I'm rambling but I want so badly for us to go. Since Alice has finished school it's been nonstop trying to get everything together for her to open up her shop. See my baby's passion is for clothes, well other than me of course and all through college we made plans for her to be able to open up her own shop and sell her designs. I still have another year of school before I'm finished but I don't mind. Yeah, see even in thought; rambling. I'm brought out by my amazingly hyper girlfriend squealing and well vibrating.

"Oh baby I think that's an awesome idea! We haven't been to the cottage in so long." It's so hard not to laugh when she's like this. She reminds me of a little pixie on hyper pills or something. Damn I love this woman.

"Oh my god, I have so much to do before we go. I have to get the suitcases down from the attic; I need to make sure we have the right clothes packed since it's the middle of winter. Oh how long are we staying? Did you clear it with the family? I need to call Rose and let her know I won't be in the shop and how long we will be gone." I sometimes I forget she can get so excited. I walk over to her and put my arms around her waist and start to kiss along her neck to calm her. She moans and slowly starts to melt into me.

"Alice baby calm down I have already talked to the family and have cleared it with them. The suitcases are already in our closet and packed and no I didn't pack them. Rose did. She already knows you're going to be out of the shop this weekend, as I have already talked to her. We are leaving very early Saturday morning and we won't be home until Sunday night. So it's only two days, no need to worry your beautiful head about a thing. I have already planned everything out just the way you would." By the time I'm done she looks as though she's a fish out of water. Her mouth is opening and closing so fast that I can't help the small giggle that escapes.

"Okay" She says. Hmm, that it?

"Okay? That's it?" I ask I would have thought she would have to make sure Rose was defiantly okay with this but…..

"Yup. I'm going to trust that everything is worked out since you seem to have it under control. I know I would normally want to go over everything again but we have talked about learning to trust in each other and if you say everything is done than I'm going to trust in you that everything is." Wow!

"Alright my love let's get some sleep and we go over everything tomorrow so it's set for Saturday morning. I have plans for you that I think you will most enjoy but you won't know until the time is right."

I take her hand and lead her up to bed. With tomorrow being Friday I just want to make sure all the little things that could have been forgotten are not. I hope she will enjoy my little plan since she is normally the one to do things like this.

**Saturday:**

We take a drive in the country to a place we know well but have not been for a few years. We drive deep into a wooded forest and pull up to a stone cottage.

Alice begins putting away the groceries and I begin lighting a fire in the den to take the chill out of the air. I take in the bags placing them in a hidden bedroom, pulling the door closed tightly behind me. She wonders perhaps what I am doing, but she knows it has something to with my plans for the evening so she doesn't pry.

Inside the room, I take a deep breath and begin an assessment of the room. There is a large down filled bed made of heavy black iron. There is a stone fireplace to match the one in the front room and I light a fire in here as well.

I open a bag, pull out several large candles and an incense burner lighting them both, setting them in strategic positions around the room. There is a thick, heavy rug in front of the fire place and I take several large pillows from the bed and place them on the floor near the fireplace. With these preparations made, I pick up a small bag and join Alice in the kitchen.

I drop the bag at the end of the counter and she looks at it suspiciously but doesn't say anything. She has fixed a light meal which we share in front of the fireplace, sipping wine, talking quietly.

The scent of the incense has now filled the room with a warm musky smell, very sensual, an essence we frequently use during lovemaking. Alice smiles at me from across the couch as she slowly begins to realize what pleasure lies ahead.

We sip our wine, kissing passionately, touching each other. I sense her eagerness and ask if she is ready to move to the bedroom and she nods her head yes. I walk to the counter to retrieve the bag, setting it down between us.

In an outside pocket there is a black blindfold which I pull out and place gently over her eyes, securing it tightly. She smiles as she loves this game, eagerly awaiting my next move. I move down in front of her and remove her boots and socks, my hands rubbing up the length of her legs, pulling her to a standing position in front of me.

I reach forward, releasing the fastener of her jeans, sliding the zipper slowly down. She reaches down to grab her waistband to assist me and I catch her hands, kiss them and place them back at her sides. I begin sliding her jeans off her hips and down her legs kissing the soft skin as I peel her clothes off.

She steps free of the jeans and I lay them across the couch. I pull her sweater over her head leaving her standing in front of me totally naked, beautiful and curious. I kiss my way up her body as I slowly rise to my feet. I reach for the bag and pull out a pair of metal cuffs.

She hears them jingle together and feels their coolness as I snap first one cuff around your wrist and then the other. I take her face in my hands and kiss her deeply, a wicked grin appearing at the site of her blindfolded and cuffed in front of me.

I take her by the hands and lead her to the bedroom. As I open the door I know she can smell the incense fully now, hear the wood cracking in the fireplace and feel the surrounding warmth in the room. I lay her down on the rug in front of the fire and begin applying massage oil all over her, rubbing it deep into her skin.

It tastes of cinnamon as I take her breast into my mouth licking it softly. The heat in my mouth and breath activates the warming action of the oil and her body warms quickly. After coating the front of her body, I raise her from the soft bed and move her forward to the fire.

There is a raised stone hearth which I guide her to step up on. I raise her hands to rest on the mantle and secure them on a hook holding her hands motionless. Moving back down behind her I begin coating her back with the oil, spreading her legs slightly on the hearth.

I reach around cupping her breasts in my hands, moving my now naked body in close behind hers. I kiss her neck, nibbling lightly, licking my way up to her ear. I whisper in her ear, telling her how beautiful and vulnerable she is standing here as my left hand slides down to cover her with my palm, feeling her warmth and growing wetness.

Her nipples slide smoothly under my fingers as they grow harder under my touch. Her body weakens for a second leaning into me for support and I hold her closer. My thumb traces small circles over the top of her clit, fingers playing lightly in her hairs, parting her lips.

With my feet, I spread her legs further apart opening her to me. I slide a finger gently inside moving easily in the mixture of juices and the hot oil. I feel her muscles stretch as I slide another finger inside, my thumb now pressing against your hard clit.

Together our hips begin to rock with the motion of my fingers as they move in and out of her. I bite her shoulder softly as my fingers stroke her nipples. Her soft moans encourage my movements, moving faster over her body. I feel her muscles grip my fingers as her first orgasm explodes.

As her body begins to quiet, I remove my fingers, raising them to my mouth to taste her, sucking her juices off greedily, and savoring the sweetness. Her taste on my tongue makes me eager to taste her soul and I move down to kneel between her legs on the warm hearth.

I take her left leg and drape it across my right shoulder. I whisper, "Can you feel the extra strain it puts on your right leg?"

Alice whispers "yes", saying it makes her knees even weaker. I kiss my way up first one thigh and then the other stopping frequently to nibble certain spots.

I take her butt in my hands and pull her forward to my eager mouth. The fingers of my right hand spread her lips as my tongue probes gently into her valleys and peaks, circling the center of her wetness. My lips brush across then come to rest on her clit which swells to meet my kiss. I suck her deeper into my mouth, keeping constant pressure on her clit, not willing to let go.

My tongue pleases her this way for several minutes, until I feel her body begin to arch in preparation for orgasm and I stop, leaving her hanging on the edge. Slowly I trace circles around her again, teasing her and she moans, begging to be released from her torture.

I laugh softly and slowly enter her with my tongue, gently at first, slowly increasing depth and speed. She thrusts her hips forward to welcome my tongue, urging me deeper and deeper inside. She pleads to have her hands released so I reach up and free the cuffs from their lock.

With her hands still restrained, she reaches down and buries her fingers in my hair, soaked now with the heat of our passion. Sweat pours down my back, dropping to the stone where it sizzles and disappears as steam.

Her hands pull me deeper still, my face coated with her sweet juices. Her body begins to jerk like bolts of electricity are running through it, breathing now in rasps and sobbing for air. I place her leg back on the hearth and hold her tightly until the spasms subside.

Once her body has calmed, I take her hand and lead her over to the rug, laying her down and propping her head and shoulders with large soft pillows. I release the cuffs and offer her a drink of cool spring water as she lies back against the pillows trying to regain control of her body.

I tell her to rest for a few minutes and I remove the blindfold covering her eyes. Her eyes are aglow as she looks around the room for the first time to see the changes and the props I have adorned the room with.

Her breathing is beginning to slow now, but her body is covered with sweat. I kneel down beside her, pulling an ice cube from the glass and raise it to her lips tracing her soft skin. I begin running it slowly from her lips, down her neck and across the pulse now throbbing again in her neck.

The ice begins to melt as it slides down to her collar bone, down between her breasts, across her hardened nipples and comes to rest in her belly button. I bend over her body, sucking the ice from her and crunch it between my teeth.

Smiling, she reaches inside the glass pulling out another cube and places it in my mouth. I interpret this as an invitation to further explore and take the cube between my teeth and move in between her knees.

I bend my head forward, touching the ice to her most sensitive spot and she gasps with the sensation of the coldness against her heat and wetness. I take her clit in my mouth, sucking the ice cube over and around it, making her body squirm. Her hands find my hair again, gesturing that she is enjoying this attention and my pace quickens.

I slide the ice past her lips and it disappears inside her warmth. My tongue quickly follows, probing inside for the ice, moving it slowly around inside her, melting rapidly now. One of my hands reaches up to give attention to her nipples as fingers from the other hand begin to stroke her clit.

The ice is gone; however my tongue continues to work inside her, reaching deep to find the source of her heat. Her muscles begin contracting around my tongue as her body tenses for an orgasm. Her lips quiver as the emotion overcomes her and her body is once again set free.

I move upward to lie on top of her, my own body releasing as I feel the spasms occurring deep inside her. She runs her nails down my back bringing tiny welts to the surface to acknowledge my pleasure, bringing chill bumps to the surface.

We kiss and lay together for a while, touching, relaxing in the closeness of our bodies as we drift off slowly into sleep.

The next morning when we awake we both shower, fix a small breakfast, clean up the cottage and load up the car. We are both quiet just enjoying each other's company and basking in the memory of last night's activity. We know that life will continue as normal once we get back home but for now we are still in our happy little bubble.

**The END **


End file.
